EL LEGADO NUNCA MUERE
by HinataBueso93
Summary: Aunque la historia de un ninja finalice, su legado jamás se podrá exterminar, los sueños y las ilusiones pasaran a los mas jóvenes, crecerá como una ardiente llama en su corazón…. Una persona no desaparece, jamás lo hará, siempre y cuando exista alguien que le recuerde, alguien que lo inmortalice, alguien que siga su ejemplo, su sueño su misión…


**[Fic para el evento del foro: Mundo Fanfiction NaruHina. "Y NO VIVIERON FELICES PARA SIEMPRE"]**

**DECLAIMER:**

**Ninguno de los personajes de este Fic me pertenece, todos y cada uno de ellos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

**LA LEGENDA NUNCA TERMINA**

-TAZ-

La puerta es cerrada de forma estruendosa. Saliendo por ella un Joven de Cabellos rubios y Ojos azules, de 13 años de edad, lucia molesto, manteniendo una expresión seria y las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-Papá es un Idiota-

Mascullaba para su interior, mientras pateaba una lata vacía.

**-0-**

-Cálmate Naruto, sabes que la edad en la que se encuentra es muy complicada, además ser el hijo del Hokage ha de ser una carga pesada, trata de comprenderlo un poco-

Decía Hinata con una voz dulce y paciente, mientras presionaba los hombros de su esposo tratando de disminuir su tención.

-Mami tiene razón papi, mi hermano es un tonto, solo quiere llamar tu atención-

Himawari se acercaba a su padre dándole un vaso con agua, y sonriéndole de la misma forma que lo hacia su esposa.

Eso definitivamente relajaba al pobre de Naruto, quien acababa de tener una discusión épica con su hijo mayor, aunque últimamente su hogar parecía el campo de batalla entre ellos dos, no comprendía porque su hijo lo detestaba tanto.

-¿En qué momento nuestra relación se arruino?-

Un suspiro salió de los labios de Naruto. Estaba cansado, triste.

**Flash Back**

-Destruiste dos edificio en una semana, eso ya es vandalismo, que sucede contigo Boruto, ¿acaso no te das cuenta en la posición en la que me encuentro?, deja de comportarte como un niñito-

Naruto estaba realmente enfadado, los problemas en la aldea se habían revuelto debido a un grupo que acechaba la ciudad, todos estaban alerta, y por ende el trabajo se había incrementado, y para terminar de rematar le llega un reporte de las travesuras de su hijo.

-Hijo- suspiro Naruto tratando de lucir relajado y comprensivo- trato de comprender lo difícil que ha de ser para ti todo esto, que tu padre no este últimamente en casa, pero recuerda que todos los aldeanos son mi responsabilidad, son mi familia y debo responder por ellos, sabes que estamos en alerta por esos terroristas y que cualquier suceso extraño a alarmante nos pone nerviosos, cualquiera pudo atacarte mientras jugabas con tus amigos, por favor se cuidadoso, y no hagas técnicas tan llamativas ni destruyas nada, ¿acaso es mucho pedir hijo?-

Realmente lucia fatigado, se notaba que no había estado durmiendo bien y parecía mas delgado. Pero su hijo estaba recio a reaccionar y ver la gravedad del asunto.

-Tu familia somos nosotros, y casi ni nos prestas atención, preferiría ser hijo de un simple campesino, seguro el tendría mas tiempo para mi… esto me cansa papá, no puedo ni practicar contigo, no puedo pasar tiempo con mi padre, ¿acaso debo pedir una cita a su secretaria Hokage-sama?-

El Tono de Boruto era irritante y sarcástico, lo que irrito mas a Naruto sacándolo de sus cabales.

-No me hables así jovencito, respétame que soy tu Padre-

-AAAh ahora si recuerdas que eres mi padre-

-BORUTOO!-

-Ya me largo de aquí, así puede trabajar tranquilo Hokage-sama-

-Regresa aquí jovencito aun no acabamos-

La única respuesta que Naruto obtuvo fue el tronar de la puerta principal. Trato de seguir a su hijo pero fue detenido por unas cálidas manos, Hinata lo miro con tristeza

–déjalo, ambos están muy molestos Naruto, pueden seguirse lastimando-

Naruto solo agacho la cabeza y apretó sus puños con gran fuerza, se sentía impotente, incapaz de comprender a su hijo, incapaz de ayudarlo.

**Fin del Flashback**

No sabía cuánto había caminado ya, la tarde caía y a su alrededor las casa empezaban a desaparecer. Había salido de la seguridad de su aldea.

_-Que se preocupe un poco por mí, aunque sea una vez- _pensaba el Joven Boruto mientras se detenía a reposaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-¿Por qué mi padre tiene que ser así?, ¿Por qué no solo se ocupa de nosotros?-

Boruto suspiro, y cerro sus ojos, recordaba el tiempo que su padre compartía con él antes de ser nombrado Hokage, realmente extrañaba eso.

-Ser el hijo de Hokage a de ser muy complicado, ¿no es asi joven Uzumaki?-

Una silueta apareció delante de sus ojos alertando al pequeño rubio, quien se puso de pie instantáneamente y se coloco en posición de ataque. Con sus manos dispuestas al frente.

Pudo observar a quel personaje de cabello largo y castaño, ojos color violeta, unos ojos que parecían penetrar su alma.

Fornido y de tez morena. Jamas había visto a ese hombre antes.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

Dijo el Joven Uzumaki mientras activaba el byakugan de su ojo derecho y se disponía a atacar

-Quieres que tu padre te valore no es así…- Contesto el extraño con una sonrisa aterradora en su rostro.

-Piensa bien jovencito… la razón de tus problemas es que tu padre es Hokage, le presta mas atención a la villa, tu no eres nada en su vida, solo un chiquillo buscapleitos que entorpece su figura como cabeza de la aldea-

Esto le calo en lo mas profundo a Boruto, -_quizás ese hombre tenía razón, no era más que una mancha en la vida de su padre- _agito sus cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

-Deja de decir estupideces, tu no me conoces y tampoco a mi padre-

Boruto se estaba irritando, no permitió que aquel hombre siguiera ofendiéndolo, ataco de frente –_muy imprudentemente- _

Empezó a luchar, tratando de golpear a ese sujeto tan irritante, pero por más que lo atacaba no lograba atinarle un solo golpe, y para su desgracia y fastidio, ese imbécil no dejaba de sonreír, como si se estuviera burlando de él y de su debilidad.

-Bueno niñito, ya que te gusta hacer las cosas por la fuerza no me das otra acción-

Una neblina empezó a inundarlos, lo más extraño es que parecía que aquella neblina le volvía el cuerpo pesado, no veía nada, ni aun con su byakugan, y comenzó a tambalear.

-¿Veneno?, debo salir de aquí, ¿Qué demonios es lo que quieres conmigo?-

La desesperación empezó a invadirle el alma, su cuerpo no estaba reaccionando y sentía que pronto caería inconsciente.

Cayo desplomado al suelo, aun con sus ojos entre abierto. Solo vio los pies de aquel hombre acercarse al cada vez más.

-de ti nada mocoso, pero eres excelente para atraer al Hokage-

Boruto sintió que su corazón se entumecía, de nuevo estaba envolviendo a su padre en sus torpezas, pero sentía que esta vez, realmente era alarmante,

-Pa-pa-papa, perdóname…-

Fue todo lo que pudo decir antes de caer inconsciente.

**-0-**

Naruto se había despedido de su esposa y de su pequeña hija, partió hacia el edificio principal, aun tenía muchas cosas que ordenar.

Yacía sentado, aun perturbado por la discusión con su hijo. Suspiro y recordó todo lo que él hacia cuando tenía la edad de Boruto, una sonrisa llena de nostalgia se dibujo en su rostro. –le debía una disculpa, realmente lo tenía descuidado- esa noche iba a platicar con él, de la manera más tranquila posible, lo que su hijo le recriminaba tenía un poco de verdad.

Un ave empezó a golpear la ventana del salón donde estaba Naruto, esto lo saco de sus pensamientos. El animal dejo algo cerca del marco y se marcho volando.

-Que demo…-

Naruto vio la foto de su hijo, atado, aparentemente inconsciente, y un mensaje en la parte de atrás de la foto con unas coordenadas. Y una grave advertencia:

"_si quieres que tu mocoso vea el sol de mañana ven solo, y trae los pergaminos que tomaron de la aldea de la cascada"_

-Boruto-

Naruto sintió que un balde de agua fría caía sobre él, jamás había sentido tanto pánico en su vida. Temía por su hijo, no iba a ponerse a analizar que era correcto o no, la vida de su hijo estaba en peligro.

-¿La aldea de la cascada?-

Naruto entendió de que se trataba, recordó que hace un año habían descubierto una organización que en esa aldea, se especializaban en experimentos humanos y la realización de técnicas prohibidas, habían amenazado con una ataque a Konoha si no se les reconocía como una verdadera Aldea Ninja como el resto, pero todos se negaron debido a la forma que estos sujetos actuaban.

Asi que atacaron esa aldea y tomaron todos los artefactos ninja, derrotando y encarcelando a la mayoría de los pertenecientes a esa organización.

Eran muy poderosos, en especial el jefe, al cual no habían podido capturar. -_¿Acaso los actos de terrorismo que ha sufrido la aldea tenían que ver con esa organización?-_

Realmente sabía que al entregar esos pergaminos ponía en peligro a muchas personas, pero al ver a su hijo en tan grave peligro no pensó nada más. Partió sin decir palabra alguna.

**-0-**

Naruto sudaba frio, su corazón latía a mil revoluciones, no sabía cuánto lleva peleando con el jefe de la organización, pero parecía ser inmortal, tan difícil de vencer como un revivido del Edo-Tensei.

Lo había cortado tantas veces, pero se sanaba de forma inmediata.

-_¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¿Qué poder tan espeluznante tenía ese sujeto?-_

Se estaba agotando, y la vista de su hijo solo empeoraba su situación.

Si, justo ahí encerrado en una barrera estaba su hijo, trato de penetrarla pero el Hombre aquel solo sonrió satisfecho.

-Si deseas recuperar a tu pequeño deberás acabar conmigo primero Hokage-sama, y deberías darte prisa, pues su cuerpo está siendo destruido por un veneno muy poderoso-

Aquel hombre sonreía satisfecho de su horroroso trabajo, mientras Naruto lo veía con desesperación.

-Toma mi vida si es lo que deseas, pero déjalo a él fuera de esto-

Ya nada le importaba, debía recuperar a su hijo, si no lo hacía, con qué cara vería de nuevo a Hinata, no, él no permitiría que el corazón de su amada se destrozara de esa manera, él no podría con la culpa y con el dolor.

-Hokage-sama te diré un secreto, jamás podrás matarme, mi aldea creo técnicas muy poderosas, esta es una de ellas, Si, mi cuerpo es como el de un revivido del Edo Tensei, Soy inmortal, mi cuerpo es indestructible-

Naruto lo miro horrorizado, llevaba mucho peleando con él, y ya casi no le quedaba chacra, debía hacer algo rápido, ese sujeto debía ser detenido inmediatamente.

**-0-**

-Naruto, realmente piensas hacer algo así-

La voz de Kurama tenía un aire desalentador, y melancólico.

-Sabes lo que pasara si usas esa técnica, tu y yo…-

-Kurama, se que antes nuestra relación era horrible, yo pues… jejeje –Una sonrisa melancólica se dibujo en el rostro de Naruto- pues… no he sido muy inteligente. Me costaba aprender, analizar, y constantemente nos ponía en peligro de muerte.

Pero mientras pasaba el tiempo me acostumbre a trabajar contigo, me di cuenta que realmente no estaba solo, pues cada vez que luchaba lo hacía contigo…

Ha de haber sido difícil lidiar con un chico hiperactivo y torpe como yo, ¿verdad Compañero?- pregunto Naruto a Kurama, quien lo veía sorprendido.

-Pues temo que volverás a lidiar con un niño como yo, impaciente, luchador, un poco despistado y muy hiperactivo…. Pero te aseguro que tiene un corazón noble y bondadoso-

Naruto Bajo la mirada un instante, sosteniendo el dolor que empezaba a embargarlo.

-Amigo, por favor, por… por favor- Naruto le dio la espalda a Kurama, mordió con fuerza sus labio inferior tratando de controlar sus emociones, y suspiro hondo- por favor cuida de él.-

-Necesito que cuides de mi hijo… sabes él puede ser muy fastidioso, travieso y bullicioso…-

-Como lo eras tú...- interrumpió Kurama

-sí, exactamente igual-

La sonrisa de Naruto parecía llena de dolor.

–pero es bueno, ya lo veras, el superar en con creces lo que yo fui.

Sabes Kurama me costo, mucho mucho, y tu mejor que nadie lo sabes… luche con el odio de los aldeanos, luche con la soledad… y al final, al final logre que todos en la aldea me reconociera, logre convertirme en su HEROE…

Cumplí mi sueño, de ser el Hokage de Konoha, me convertí en el protector y en el guardián de los sueños de Papa y Ero-Sannin, y lo mejor de todo… me enamore de la mujer más dulce y más hermosa de Konoha, fui amado, tuve una familia y jamás volví a estar solo -

-Naruto…- Kurama no sabía que responder, sabía que eso era una despedida.

-Gracias, por estar a mi lado y hacerte fuerte conmigo, es hora de decir adiós querido amigo…

Por favor cuídalo bien…-

-Claro que si, Compañero-

Susurro Kurama cerrando los ojos, listo para salir de aquel cuerpo en el que había estado por tantos años. Recordó cuanto había intentado apoderarse del cuerpo de Naruto, y liberarse, pero ahora era diferente, Naruto era su Compañero, Naruto lo había reconocido como su amigo, No.. no quería verlo partir.

Una lagrima salió de aquellos ojos rojos y enormes, junto con las palabras mas sinceras que jamás había pronunciado…

-Gracias, Uzumaki Naruto-

**-0-**

Sus ojos abrieron de golpe, su modo Sannin estaba activado.

-Terminaremos esto de una vez-

Estaba decidido, sabía que era la única forma de detener a aquel sujeto.

Empezó a hacer una serie de sellos con sus manos..

-Jajajaja- Aquel sujeto le veía con una sonrisa de extrema confianza en sí mismo- Hokage-sama por favor, acaso no entendió lo que le dije, ES IMPOSIBLE VENCERME-

Naruto parecía ignorarlo mientras preparaba aquella técnica, y uno de sus clones le imitaba.

-Fuuin Jutsu Shiki Fuujin-

Naruto lo miro fijamente, mientras dos de sus clones inmovilizaron el cuerpo de aquel hombre, y el tercero, que estaba justo a la par de Naruto se colocaba frente a él.

-Esto acaba aquí- Dijo Naruto con fuerza y firmeza.

El extraño hombre sintió como una mano introducirse en su cuerpo y fue justo ahí que pudo verlo…

Justo detrás de Naruto un ser enorme apareció, ¿un demonio? ¿Qué era eso?... grande y de mirada aterradora, con una cabellera larga y blanca, llevando una navaja en su boca,… y fue cuando Naruto lo saco de su duda… lo sabía, lo había oído antes, esa técnica, esa peligrosa técnica…

-Técnica de sellado, no importa que tu cuerpo sea inmortal, tu alma ahora se ira conmigo-

-Nooo, espera, esto no puede acabar así, mi aldea, merecemos una venganza, nooo-

La voz de aquel hombre era quebrajosa y se sentía el terror en cada una de sus palabras, era la voz de alguien que veía la muerte de frente, o mejor dicho el _dios de la muerte._

**-0-**

La barrera que rodeaba a Boruto se libero, y Naruto apresuro hasta donde estaba su hijo, liberándolo de las ataduras.

-Padre perdóname, todo es mi culpa-

Boruto agacho la mirada, estaba esperando los reclamos de sus padre, un nuevo regaño, una llamada de atención, lo que sea… se merecía eso y más.

Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al sentir los cálidos y fuertes brazos de Naruto rodearlo, con cariño, con amor.

-Perdóname Hijo, no he sido un buen padre, no supe escucharte, no supe atenderte, perdóname… tu , tu hermana y tu madre son lo más importante en mi vida, y aun así los descuide, los deje solos, perdóname por favor.. yo.. yo te amo hijo-

Los ojos de Naruto empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas y su voz se tornaba quebrajosa, mientras estrujaba el pequeño cuerpo tembloroso de su hijo.

Este a su vez estaba atónito, escuchar a su padre decir eso, hace cuanto lo deseaba, hace cuanto deseo esa atención, deseo saber que para su padre ellos eran lo primero, sus pequeños ojos azules se humedecieron y sus brazos respondieron al cálido gesto de Naruto.

-Pa-papá yo también te amo- entre sollozos y susurros, lagrimas y suspiros, al fin lo decía –y se que no me he portado de lo mejor, pero ahora será diferente, ya lo veras, te hare sentir orgulloso, ahora… ahora… ahora lo veras papa-

Naruto se tenso, y aparto sus brazos de su pequeño hijo, sus ojos se posaron en los de Boruto… y la melancolía se apodero de él.

-Si hijo, lo se… pero me temo.. Me temo que no podre acompañarte mas, siento tener que dejarte mi pequeño-

Boruto lo veía sorprendido, no entendía a que se refería su padre, ¿_dejarlo? ¿de que habla?_

-Se que ahora pondré en tus hombros una gran responsabilidad, pero es porque yo creo en ti hijo, confió en ti… se que serás una gran persona. Un gran ninja, se que podrás superar a tu padre, que serás mucho mejor que mi-

Boruto no pudo contener sus lagrimas, sentía su corazón acelerarse y el miedo invadir todo su ser…

-De-de-de QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS, por qué dices todo eso, lo veras entiendes, estarás ahí viendo todo eso, deja de decir estupideces papá, no hables como si… como si… como SI FUERAS A DEJARNOS-

-Hijo, no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hecho en mi vida, no me arrepiento de mis luchas y mis sacrificios… porque todos y cada uno de ellos me hicieron lo que soy ahora, me dieron lo que tengo ahora… Tú, y tu hermana son quienes llevaran en su corazón mi legado, yo jamás me iré de sus corazones, jamás podría dejarlos… porque mis sueños y mi esperanzas ahora residen en ustedes…

Vive, vive tu vida sin miedos ni remordimientos, lucha siempre por alcanzar tus metas y sin importar las dificultades cree en ti mimo, cree en tu fuerza y en la fuerza de aquellos que te rodean.

Siento dejar en tus hombros carga tan enorme hijo, pero a nadie mas le confiaría mi tesoro, solo a ti.

Cuida de de tu hermana, te necesitara mas que nunca, cuida mi aldea hijo, esta aldea por la que tu abuelo y tu padre han luchado… la aldea que te ha visto crecer y en la que reside la voluntad de fuego, esa voluntad que arde ahora en ti.-

Mientras decía esas palabras Boruto pudo observar un monstro gigante detrás de su padre… y pudo ver como el chacra de kyubi era trasferido a su interior.

Sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba, y entendía las razones que su padre había tenido para hacerlo. Aun con su corazón vuelto un nudo, se dedico a escuchar las palabras de su padre, pues sabían que era la última vez que podría oírlas…

Cada vez sus palabras se hacían difíciles de pronunciar, sentía la debilidad de su cuerpo y veía el ocaso a sus días… no lamentaba nada, quizás, solo una cosa… No poder decirle a Dios a quien mas amaba.

-Boruto-

Naruto agacho su mirada, realmente ese dolor era más grande, desearía poder verla una vez más, solo una vez mas

–Boruto cuida de tu madre por favor-

**-0-**

Sentía su corazón acelerado, un terror que solo había experimentado en aquella pelea con Pein, en aquel instante que sintió perderlo.

Había ido a la torre Hokage a dejarle una sopa de Rameen, aunque ciertamente deseaba sabe como seguían los ánimos de su esposo.

Cuando llego solo se encontró con Shikamaru envuelto en un mar de nervios, dando orden al escuadrón ambu de salir de inmediato a buscar al –_Hokage- _aunque él se resistió en que ella fuera, era obvio que no la detendría, y más al ver la foto de su hijo que yacía en poder de Shikamaru.

Ahora comprendía porque su corazón estaba tan intranquilo… no… debía sacar esa idea de su cabeza, ellos estaban bien, ambos estaban bien.

**-0-**

-Cuida de ella, y no le causes problemas, no permitas que su corazón se derrumbe por esto…

Dile que la ame hasta el ultimo aliento de mi vida, que ella fue la luz de mis ojos, y la mejor recompensa que me dio la vida.

Yo… yo… la esperare… asi… como ella… ella me... me... espero a mi-

El cuerpo de naruto cayo al suelo, finalizando la técnica… Boruto sintió su cuerpo pesado, arder en el interior… no entendía si era el dolor de su padre, de verlo ahí, pero no resistió mas, y cayo junto al cuerpo de su padre.

**-0-**

-¡Narutooooo!

-Por favor reacciona, dime algo, por favor amor mío reacciona, no me dejes, NARUTOOO!-

Naruto sintió humedad en su rostro, ya no percibía muy bien, pero reconoció esa voz, la oia tal lejana, con gran dificultad entreabrió sus ojos para verla, si, su deseo se había cumplió, Kamisama oyo su suplica, podía verla, podría verla antes de partir.

-Hi… Hi… na… ta…, no… no… llores… yo… yo so… lo me ade…lanto… co… mo siem…pre…

Una sonrisa, típico de él, saco todas sus energías para despedirla con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que ella tanto amaba.

-Gra...cias, Gracias… por haber si..do la luz… la luz de mi vi…da, gra...cias por amar..amarme… por esperarme… gracias… Hinata… mi… hermo…sa Hina…ta, no olvi….des que SIEMPRE…. SIEMPRE… TE AMA…RE-

y dicho esto el Joven Uzumaki Naruto expiro, en los brazos del ser que mas había amado, en los brazos de su esposa.

-¡Noooooooo! Naruto , NARUTOOOO, Naruto… yo… yo… también te amare por siempre, por siempre mi Naruto….-

Hinata se aferro al cuerpo sin vida de su esposo, lo estrujaba con toda su fuerza, se negaba a soltarlo, no quería, no quería verlo partir, no lo aceptaba, no, no su Naruto, No el no podía haber muerto.

-Naruto, Naruto, Naruto Te AMoooooo-

…**.**

Aunque la historia de un ninja finalice, su legado jamás se podrá exterminar, los sueños y las ilusiones pasaran a los mas jóvenes, crecerá como una ardiente llama en su corazón…. Una persona no desaparece, jamás lo hará, siempre y cuando exista alguien que le recuerde, alguien que lo inmortalice, alguien que siga su ejemplo, su sueño su misión… Konoha es el ejemplo de inmortalidad, en cada corazón joven arde la llama de fuego que los antepasados encendieron, esa llama que nunca podrá extinguirse.


End file.
